


Angelic Little Devil

by infinityworried



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Peter wearing wings and a halo in bed, Rough Sex, but they're kinda dressed up, no ones dead everything's good canon is a suggestion, not choking but hand around the throat, not roleplay, peters in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityworried/pseuds/infinityworried
Summary: Peter wants a birthday party and Steve thinks nothing of it until Peter actually arrives at the party.





	Angelic Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is over 18

A party.

In the compound.

What could go wrong.

Peter had caught Steve at a weak moment (after sex) in asking if he would help throw a proper birthday party for Peters 21st, and of course, powerless to really deny Peter anything Steve had said yes. The others had taken no convincing and everyone had gotten on board with turning the beautiful glass-walled space into a perfect one for a party, more sofas and small tables, speakers and endless strings of fairy lights. All their superhero friends getting together, drinking and having fun was simple enough, but Peter had also suggested a theme, Angels and Devils and they’d all had to pull straws so that it’d be evenly split. Peter had also made a point of saying that _anything goes _since it was just their friends and _his _birthday; and that had made Steve a little suspicious of what he had planned.

But oh he never would have been able to prepare himself for the sight that greeted him as Peter walked slowly down the stairs into the front room.

Everyone had already arrived at the red and white furnished room, now filled with people who matched; some of them sat, some of them talking in groups, passing around the bottles of wine and champagne that the kitchen had been stocked full of. Some people had gone all out on costume, flowing white silk and red tulle with halos and devil horns artfully represented, some had gone with a more cartoon-ish funny look and some had taken Peters ‘anything goes’ comment and were in mostly lace and leather.

Steve no longer cared about that though, he was too busy staring open mouthed at Peter as he practically floated in.

Peter was the only person who’d been able to choose their side and Steve knew he’d picked angel, but had been denied any information about what exactly he’d be wearing despite every attempt to draw it out of the young man.

He was glad now though, he wouldn’t have wanted to miss the utter awe he now had.

Peter was all decked out in white. A sheer, practically see-through tee shirt on his top half showed pink nipples clearly visible through it. His lean legs were clad in silky looking stockings, the tops of which could be seen clipped to a suspender belt where a tiny skirt did nothing to hide the lingerie, while on his feet were heels with lovely ribbons winding halfway up his calves. Intricate, pristine wings bounced behind him and a delicate gold crown adorned his _angelic _soft brown curls that glowed gold in the warm light. Long white fingerless gloves showed off gold-painted fingernails which carefully plucked a glass of champagne off of the side as he moved over to Steve who was still frozen in place.

Steve could feel that everyone had turned to look at Peter. Of course, they had, not only did he look incredible, he was the birthday boy, turning up a little late to his own party, but Steve didn’t care and Peter was yet to even look at them. Up close Steve could see his already long lashes coated in mascara, his cheeks bright with a glittery gold highlight, his lips ever so slightly stained and shining with gloss. The smile that graced Peters features was all at once just as angelic-looking as the rest of him while also being exceptionally cheeky.

‘’You alright there daddy?’’ his asked quietly, voice pitched up a little in the way he normally did when he wanted something.

Steve finally huffed out a breath and shook his head in disbelief at this boy, ‘’just fine, sweetheart, but you’re late to your own party.’’

‘’If I was on time I would have had everyone here to look at me,’’ he said, doing a slow twirl and smirking at Steve.

Before the older man had time to react, Peter had breezed past him to greet all the guests who showered him in compliments, all of them some combination of shocked and in utter awe of the boy. Steve knew he had no reason to get jealous, it was just their friends, after all, so he just relaxed and watched Peter. He watched how the muscles of his thighs moved with each step, working harder because of the heels, watched how the boys perfect round behind almost peeked out from under the edge of the skirt with each step, it made Steve wonder what else it was exactly that he had on under there.

Soon most of them were tipsy, lounging around on the comfortable sofas, playing silly party games and sharing all of their most inappropriate and embarrassing stories in amongst more drinks. Peter was sat across from him, one leg crossed daintily over the other, heels long kicked off, laughing with Gamora about something or another and Steve is struck again by just how beautiful Pete is, not just now, but always.

People slowly make their way to rooms, nod off on sofas until it’s just Steve left with Peter perched on his lap, chatting to a very drunk Sam and very amused Bucky. Peter has his fingers at the nape of Steves neck, dragging his nails gently through the hair, both relaxing Steve and making sparks of pleasure tingle all over his skin. It’s very distracting, all he can focus on. That, and where his fingers rest on the bare skin between where Peters stockings end and the skirt begins, how warm and soft the bare flesh is, how much he wants to grip harder, pull his thighs apart.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Peter standing up.

‘’I’ll get him to bed,’’ Bucky says, pulling Peter into a hug, ‘’Happy birthday, kid.’’

Steve stands too, laughing at where Sam is draped over the cushions, eyes already half-closed, ‘’probably best, can’t keep up with us.’’

Sam half-heartedly glares and goes to lift an arm in protest but gives up, making them all laugh.

Bucky scoops him up with ease and starts off down one of the halls, ‘’g’ night you two. Steve, take care of your little angel there, make sure you spoil him real good for his birthday,’’ Bucky says, throwing a wink over his shoulder.

Steve watches Peter blush a deep red, but there’s still that cheeky little smile. Once Bucky is out of sight Steve slides up behind him, resting his hands on Peters’ waist and placing gentle kisses up the side of his neck, ‘’what do you say then, Pete, shall I whisk you away and spoil you?’’

‘’I certainly wouldn’t mind-’’ Peter yelps as Steve spins him around and picks him up, wings and all, wrapping Peters’ legs around his middle and heading for their bedroom.

‘’God I’ve not been able to look at anything but you all evening,’’ Steve hums, ‘’you look so beautiful Pete, so ethereal but also..’’ he slides his hand up one of Peters’ thighs, flicking the skirt up further so show off the clip of the suspender belt, ‘’… Positively sinful.’’

‘’Oh I feel like you can hardly talk daddy, you look so good in his red shirt. I swear you buy them a size smaller just to tease me,’’ Peter retorts, pouting.

‘’Oh don’t you complain, baby, I might just stop,’’ he grins.

Peter puts on a mock scandalized look, ‘’you wouldn’t.’’

‘’No of course not, I could never deny you anything,’’ Steve hums, going into their room and locking the door after them while Peter slid off his wings.

‘’I guess Bucky’s a bit off then, you’re not about to spoil me, you already spoil me.’’

‘’Without a doubt, but I like spoiling you,’’ Steve said, laying Peter out on the bed. He pulled the gauzy tee shirt off of him before running his hands down the boys’ slender hips before tugging the skirt down and off of them and froze just as he had when Peter had first come downstairs.

‘’You like them?’’

Steve collected himself slowly and reached, running his fingertip over the hard curve of Peters cock through the white lace panties Peter had on. ‘’You’ve been wearing these all night?’’ He asked.

‘’Well you didn’t see me sneak off at any point, did you? Of course I was wearing them, they’re part of my outfit,’’ he chuckled.

‘’You, Peter Parker, are both a little angel and a little devil,’’ Steve hummed, getting the skirt off the rest of the way before stripping off his own shirt jeans as well as his pretend devil tale and horns.

‘’You could tempt an angel, daddy,’’ Peter teased.

‘’Already got my angel.’’

‘’Come and corrupt me then.’’

Steve didn’t need telling twice and lay down, covering Peters slender frame with his own and stroked one had over all the lovely flawless pale skin, ‘’you really are perfect, Pete. Carved out of marble.’’

Peter was all flushed pink in the most pretty way and it took Steves last bit of self-control to ask, ‘’how to d’you want it, baby? It’s your birthday after all.’’

Peter seemed to think for a moment, chewing on his lip. ‘’Pass me my wings,’’ he said, making grabby hands at the floor where he’d dropped them.

Steve was confused but stood and picked them up, holding them out for his boyfriend who carefully shrugged them on again before straightening out his ‘halo’ before fluttering his lashes innocently.

‘’Ruin me please, daddy.’’

Peters sweet, melodic voice was music to his ears and stoked something so primal in him. He had a pretty oh-so-angelic looking boyfriend begging to be taken to pieces. Just like with everything else, he couldn’t deny Peter this.

Steve growled from his chest and reached out, wrapping a large hand around Peters throat, not squeezing, just holding, and pushed Peters chin up with his thumb so the boy met his gaze, ‘’As you wish, angel.’’ He guided Peter up onto his feet and sat down on the bed himself, the hand now running down Peters rapidly rising and falling chest, tweaking each nipple as he went before coming to rest on Peters’ hip, thumb rubbing at where the bone jutted out. He leaned forwards and bit Peters stomach, just on the right edge of painful but hard enough that Peter yelped and whimpered in a way that went straight to Steves already rock hard cock.

‘’Daddy’s going to make such a mess of you angel.’’

Peter just whimpered in response but tangled his fingers back into Steves hair.

‘’Ah ah ah, no no baby, keep your hands to yourself,’’ Steve said, reaching under the edge of the bed to find the tie he usually used for this, eventually finding it and tying Peters hands behind his back and out of the way, ‘’there we go.’’ Steve lets Peter calm down for a second before he reaches and grips a handful of of his pretty golden curls, pulling him into his lap, a smirk set on his lips as Peter desperately tries to balance himself without his hands, eyes wide and shocked, fixed on Steves’ face.

Looking up at him with their ceiling light behind him, it really did look like he had a halo, like Peter was some otherworldly being and Steve couldn’t wait to see him a ruined mess at his hand.

He gave Peter a slightly feral smirk before he fixed his lips to Peters nipple, sucking and laving at it, making the boy cry out and shudder, the slim body arching into him in surprise. He used one hand to keep Peter pressed into him via his lower back while the other started pinching up Peters thigh, hard enough to bruise and make the boy jerk with each one, ‘’gonna mark you up so good.’’ He reattached his lips to Peters’ neck and added to the marks with hickeys all over the pale skin, dark and angry in contras to his flawless look.

‘’Daddy, fuck!’’

‘’Use your words baby,’’ Steve mumbled against his chest before biting down hard on Peters’ chest, leaving perfect dents in his skin, ones that would undoubtedly bruise.

‘’Ah- Hurts so good daddy. Please-’’ he shuddered, an already half sob coming from his throat.

‘’Oh I see baby… You’re close already are you?’’ Peter loved being marked up, previously Steve had managed to almost make Peter come just from marking him up and it was usually a hard bite or pinch that would send Peter over the edge.

‘’Yeah- Ah! Been thinking about you all night. My daddy all dressed up as a devil, I wanted to have you take me apart, corrupting your innocent boy.’’

Steve groaned into his skin. He wasn’t actually corrupting Peter, by the time they’d gotten together was more experienced than he was but the _idea _of ruining a boy who looked as innocent as Peter was hotter than he would have ever wanted to admit. He shifted his hand around to Peters’ hip and gripped bruisingly tight, hoping to leave a handprint there and went back to biting and sucking at Peters neck and chest, littering him with even more marks. He could hear Peters whines increasing, soon joined by soft sobs as he twisted in Steves grip, looking for friction. Steve took pity on him and arched his chest forwards for Peter to rut up against. The reaction was instant, Peters desperate noises leaned back towards moans and he started to tremble.

‘’Can I come daddy?’’ Peter whimpered.

‘’You can angel, it’d be gorgeous to see you come just from daddy covering you in marks, but we won’t be stopping if you do baby, you asked me to ruin you,’’ he explained.

Peter in his haze clearly didn’t even think about it, just nodded urgently and started rutting his hips urgently. Steve just laughed softly and carried on his mission to cover as much of Peters skin with evidence of him being Steves.

Eventually he bit down on Peters nipple and that did, Peter gasped sharply and Steve felt the warmth of Peters cum drip between them as his boyfriend shuddered through it, moaning Steves name so beautifully, but he didn’t give Peter a break, as soon as he started to come down he gripped the narrow hips and spun Peter around underneath him onto the bed none too gently. Feathers from his wings scattered around them and Steve took a moment to admire the sight of an already very wrecked Peter, a self-satisfied smile spreading over his lips, ‘’well you are a pretty sight, aren’t you.’’

‘’So good…’’ Peter whimpered, twisting awkwardly with his hands pinned underneath himself, eyes glassy, now flushed all the way down his neck and chest.

Steve rubbed at Peters cock through the fabric of his panties, making him jerk, ‘’if you can still talk, you’re not nearly ruined enough,’’ he tutted.

Peters eyes went wider as he looked down at Steve.

‘’Told you angel, I’m going to ruin you, and I want it so you can’t even remember your name, let alone say it,’’ Steve growled before gripping the edge of Peters panties and tearing them from his body sharply.

Peter actually went still in shock and Steve grinned at him, ‘’I’d like to keep the rest of this on,’’ he said by way of explanation.

Pushing Peters thighs apart he got between them and added a few hickeys to Peters thighs before pushing his legs up, knees towards his chest and once again, Peter had managed to surprise him.

After a beat he probed carefully with fingertips at the base of the plug nestled in Peters ass.

‘’It’s been torture… All night, walking around and feeling it shift, imagining it was you daddy,’’ he breathed.

‘’You’re going to be the death of me… If all angels looked like you Pete, _there wouldn’t be a single man going to heaven_.’’

Steve tugged gently, easing the plug out part way and making Peter whine before popping it back in, making Peter yelp. He kept twisting and tugging, watching Peter write restlessly, moans pitching up sharply when Steve tilted it against his prostate. He leaned forwards and took Peters half-hard cock into his mouth, cleaning it carefully of come and making Peter shudder, back arching.

‘’Daddy! Sensitive!’’ Peter yelped.

Steve took pity and sat back from his cock but kept playing with the plug, ‘’tell you what baby, if you come suck me off for a while like a good boy, I’ll let you recover for a bit, but then I’m going to fill up this pretty hole and you’ll come from _just _my cock, does that sound good to you angel?’’

Peter nodded and Steve helped him up but he rather gracefully just slid to the floor at Steves’ feet, legs apparently not cooperating yet. Peters gold halo had been discarded on the bed and his curls were all a tangled mess on his head, wings askew, already shiny with sweat and cum, he looked gorgeous. Steve leaned back on his hands and nodded for Peter to carry on as he pleased; Peter jumped into action, slowly taking the head into his lovely wet mouth. Steve moaned softly which seemed to encourage Peter who started bobbing his head, he couldn’t take all of it, but Steve didn’t mind at all, the boy knew how to make him feel good.

‘’Good boy, you’re so good at that. Who would have thought such a pretty little angel would be such a slut for daddy’s cock. You’re desperate for it Peter, such a sinful little boy,’’ Steve cooed.

Peter moaned around his cock, spit dripping down Steves length, slicking the way even more. His eyes stayed fixed on Steve which nearly undid the older man right there and then; round doe eyes peering up at curiously but then plump, glittery, bitten lips wrapped around his cock obscenely, it was almost too much for him to handle.

He pulled Peter off by his curls, gripping tight and cooking Peters neck back, ‘’I’m going to fuck your throat for a few moments baby, then I’ll fuck you. Relax for me.’’

Peter nodded as much as he could and Steve guided him back to his cock, bringing both hands to the boy’s hair as he slowly started to fuck into the willing mouth, slowly building his pace until he was sharply jerking the boys head back and forth, groaning loudly, ‘’fuck baby look at you, you look so good and you take it too well, what a good boy you are.’’ Peter really was a sight, drool running down his chin and onto his chest, eyes watering, a few tears already streaking down his face. He was filthy and Steve could see how much he was loving it. Soon it became too much, he wasn’t ashamed of the fact that Peter brought him to his end quicker than he’d like, the boy was just too irresistible.

‘’On the bed. On your back. Now.’’

Peter scrambled up and onto the bed panting, laying back and parting his legs right away.

‘’You’re such a little slut Pete, look at you. Some angel. Spreading your legs for daddy like a whore, is heaven full of angels like you? All pretty little tarts just desperate to get fucked?’’

Peter whined loudly, almost crying.

‘’Ask nicely, angel,’’ Steve growled.

‘’Please daddy, please fuck me. I’ve been so desperate all night for you to fuck me, nearly bent over right in the middle of the party to show you it all. I wanted you so bad. I _want _you so bad. Please daddy, I’ll be a good little angel, fill me up-AH!’’

Peter was cut off by Steve pulling out his plug, discarding it with a clatter and lining the tip of his cock up with Peters hole.

‘’Again,’’ He demanded.

Peter sobbed, tears spilling onto his cheek, making the mascara he was wearing run even more, ‘’ daddy please fuck me. I need it. I’ll be so good. Please, daddy, I need to be full of you,’’ he begged.

Steve pushed in, making Peter cry out, but it seemed more relief than anything else. Steve didn’t have the patience or willing to make this last very long, the build-up had been so fucking good and Peter was so plaint and pretty under him, there was no way he could hold out. He fucked into the tight little body, one hand by Peters’ head, the other around his throat, his superior weight practically bending Peter in half as he slammed into him, ‘’remember baby, you’re coming from just my cock,’’ he told him breathlessly.

Peter just nodded, apparently now wordless. Steve looked over him, taking in his pretty angel; he was wrecked, drool and cum all over his front, makeup smeared all over his face, hair a mess, feathers surrounding them, yet Peter was still gazing up at him as though he’d hung the moon and stars. That did it for Steve, he slammed in a few more times and moved his hand from Peters’ neck to pinch hard on his nipple, bringing the boy over with him. The two of them moaned, sweat dripping, both of them shaking as the rode out the high.

It felt like an eternity before Steves’ brain came back online and he could pull out carefully, and lie back on the bed, pulling Peter gently up so the boy could rest on his head on Steves’ shoulder and the older man untied Peters’ hands before massaging his wrists gently.

‘’You okay, sweetheart?’’ he asked, still out of breath.

Peter nodded, still out of words and both of them slowly came down, resting in comfortable silence, but then Peter started giggling and Steve joined in, kissing Peters forehead.

‘’I should dress up more often,’’ Peter mused.

‘’I mean I won’t complain, but you don’t need to dress up for me to want to do that to you.’’

Peter hummed happily and cuddled closer.

‘’Oops, baby, your halo fell off,’’ Steve said, picking up the delicate gold band and popping it back on Peters’ head.

‘’I don’t think I ever should have had one after all that.’’

‘’Oh no, you’ll always be my angel,’’ Steve said, his voice full of utter adoration.


End file.
